This study is linked to the clinical studies designed to evaluate the mechanisms underlying non-modulating essential hypertension. Spontaneously hypertensive rats, but not Milan hypertensive rats, have characteristics similar to the non-modulating hypertensive patient. Uses only the CDMAS facility.